


Kitty Candy

by Eastofthemoon



Series: Something Familiar [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Familiars, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Platonic Cuddling, Team as Family, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Allura had never gotten catnip for her cats, but she comes home one day to see first hand how her cats react to it.





	Kitty Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VelkynKarma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelkynKarma/gifts).



> I'm dedicating this fic to Velkynkarma since they were the ones who gave me the idea for this. ^_^

Allura was exhausted. While she had been glad to have been invited out for tea with Mrs. Ryner and had a delightful time, Allura craved to drop herself onto the living room couch.

She saw Coran’s car was missing from the driveway as she climbed up the steps.

_He must still be out grocery shopping,_ she thought as she opened the door. Allura pushed opened the door as she dropped her purse onto the floor. “I wonder what Hunk wants to cook for dinner-”

Something tackled her boot. Allura jumped, heard a meow, glanced down and saw Pidge chewing on her boot laces. The small cat looked up with a rather drunken smile as she tilted her head.

“Pidge?” Allura asked as she kneeled and patted her head. “Are you-”

Pidge instantly tried to swat at Allura’s hand, but missed as she toppled to her side. Allura withdrew her hand as she watched Pidge wobble to her feet. Pidge then suddenly spotted her shadow on the wall, lowered her front and attempt to pounce on it only to be greeted by the wall.

“Oh my,” Allura said alarmed as she raced over and scooped up her cat. “What has gotten into you?” She then noticed flecks of green on Pidge’s face and paws. Allura raised an eyebrow as Pidge squirmed and freed herself from her grasp.

Pidge then raced into the living room and Allura caught up in time to watch her pounce on her shadow again. Allura opened her mouth, but then shut it as she spotted small spilt piles of the same green flecks that was on Pidge.

Allura tilted her head as she kneeled, and stared at the substance. “What is this?”

A purr came from behind. Allura turned around half expecting to see Lance or Hunk but was amazed to see Keith. He was also in his cat form, with the same green flecks on his face, but he looked unusually relaxed. As if he was half asleep, Keith continued to purr as he began to rub against Allura’s legs.

“Goodness,” Allura said as she picked him up. “You’re being affectionate.”

Keith continued to purr happily as he offered his head for Allura to pat.

“Just what is going on here?” Allura asked.

Laughter was then heard. “Aw, who knew Keith was such a cuddler.” Allura turned and spotted Hunk snickering as he held up the camera.

“This is gold,” Hunk said as he brought his camera closer to Keith’s face, “pure gold.”

Keith purred, not caring Hunk was in his personal space and tried to gently bat at the camera with his paw.

Allura said as she held Keith up and scratched under his chin. “Hunk, what is going on?”

Hunk kept smiling as he lowered the camera. “One word: catnip.”

Allura frowned only for her eyes to widened. “Oh no,” she said as she looked to the pile of green specks. “That’s catnip? How did it get into the house?”

Last she check they never had any here before.

“Coran accidently bought it assuming I could cook with it,” Hunk explained, “when I told him we couldn’t he went back out to get something else, but well….” His toe brushed against it. “Pidge and Lance got curious with the bag, and when Shiro and Keith investigated it spilled on the floor.” 

He pointed over to where Pidge was currently jumping on knocked over photo albums. “This was the result.”

“I have heard catnip is rather intoxicating for cats but this is incredible,” Allura said. Keith then purred as he buried his face into her neck and she giggled. “To make Keith this cuddly is a wonder.” She then frowned as a thought struck her. “Wait, Hunk you seem fine.”

Hunk shrugged. “Catnip has never affected me much. Can help me relax, but that’s about it.” He held up the camera. “I was afraid you wouldn’t get home in time, so I decided to record for you-”

A distress meow suddenly came from the study.

“That’s Lance,” Allura said alarmed and would have rushed forward except Hunk held out his hand.

“Don’t worry, he’s fine,” Hunk said and giggled. “He’s just complaining about his bath.”

“His...bath?” Allura said as she shifted her arms to balance Keith better.

Hunk gestured for her to to follow as pressed a finger to his lips. Allura kept quiet as she followed and they entered the study.

It took all of Allura’s willpower not to laugh.

Shiro had shifted into his lion form and Allura spotted specks of the catnip in his mane. Curled up on the floor, Shiro growled happily as he continued to a groom a whining cat Lance between his paws.

Allura placed Keith on the floor as before she covered her mouth to laugh. “How long as he been doing this?”

Hunk shrugged. “Don’t know, lost track after he groomed Pidge and then set his eyes on Lance- Oh, wait.”

Shiro raised his lion head and held a goofy grin as he spotted Keith, who was still purring at Allura’s feet. He released Lance and slowly headed towards them. Lance didn’t waste a second as he frantically ran to Allura and meowed at her to pick him up.

“Alright, alright,” Allura said as she scooped him up.

Shiro ignored the two of them as he picked up Keith by the scruff of his neck, returned to his previous spot and began to groom him. Unlike Lance, Keith only purred and didn’t seem to mind it as much.

“I guess it’s Keith’s turn now,” Hunk said.

“Indeed,” Allura said, but got interrupted as Lance meowed and butted his head against her hand.

“Yes, yes, I’ll pat you,” she said as she scratched her ears and flecked off bits of catnip from them. “My goodness you’re needy when high on catnip.”

Hunk snickered as he held his camera up and kneeled to get a good shot of Shiro and Keith. “I am so loving this.”

“Perhaps we shouldn’t record this,” Allura said voiced gently. “We don’t want to embarrass them.”

“It’s fine, it’s not like we’re going to post it on the internet, although we get a million views if we did,” Hunk said as Shiro licked Keith’s ears. “Besides, we’ll keep this as a reminder of why they need to be more careful around catnip.”

Allura frowned as Lance pawed at her hand as she scratched under his chin. “I suppose..Hunk, wait, why is Shiro looking this way?”

Keith looked to nearly be asleep as Shiro let him go and rose to his feet. Hunk frowned as he lowered his camera. “Don’t know, he’s groomed everyone now.”

Allura grasped her chin and then slowly turned to Hunk. “Um...everyone, but you.”

Hunk froze. “Yeah...but I’m not in cat form.”

“Do you believe Shiro cares about that in his current state?” Allura replied.

“.....Uh oh.”

With a yelp, Shiro then suddenly pounced onto Hunk, forcing him to drop the camera and pinned him to the ground. Hunk squirmed, but was unable to free himself as Shiro licked at his hair with his big tongue

“Ack, Shiro, off! Ugg, grooming is so less fun in human form,” Hunk cried. “Allura, help me!”

“Just a second,” Allura said as she picked up the camera and hit the record button. “Fair is fair, Hunk.”

Hunk gave a pout as Shiro decided it it was time to lick his face. “Yeah..I did have this coming.”

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

“Well, lesson learned,” Coran said as she picked up the fallen books. “I will try to find a safe spacer to store catnip in the future.”

“That is one lesson,” Allura said as he glanced over to her cats with a smirk. “Isn’t that right?”

Shiro, Lance, Keith and Pidge all blushed and refused to look at her while they cleaned. It had taken at least an hour for the affects of the catnip to wear off. When it did, Hunk had no issue showing them the recording of what exactly had happened.

“I hate catnip,” Keith grumbled as he placed a pile of papers back on the coffee table.

“Aw, but you were so cute,” Hunk said as he clasped his hands together. “Who knew you were secretly a cuddler.”

Keith shot a pout as Lance poked his arm.

“Hey, at least you actually liked it when Shiro groomed you,” Lance said as he pointed over to Shiro. “My memory is hazy, but I know it took forever for him to let me go.”

Shiro coughed into his hand. “Yes..well, maybe if you guys actually took better care of your fur I wouldn’t have felt the need to do that.”

“I take excellent care of my fur,” Lance replied.

“Please, no arguing,” Pidge moaned as she picked up the fallen photo albums. “I swear I got a catnip hangover.”

Allura blinked as she looked to Hunk. “Can cats get hangovers?”

Hunk shrugged. “No clue, but could be a side effect of changing into human form.”

“That’s true,” Allura muttered.

“Oh, come, come,” Coran said as he picked up one of the photo albums. “It wasn’t that bad…” He trailed off as he flipped open the book. He became quiet as a nostalgic grin fell over his face. “My goodness, I haven’t seen this photo for ages.”

Allura and all her cats turned to him curiosity. “What photo?” she asked.

Coran laughed as he pointed. “It’s from when Alfor and I first met.”

“Really?” Allura asked intrigued.

She knew Coran had been Alfor’s assistant long before her parents had even married, but she had never learned how exactly they had met.

“Yes,” Coran said as he pulled out a photo and wiped a tear. “A memories. I was working for a travelling circus, but my trainer was well..rather a gurf man and I didn’t care for him. Then Alfor came by, saw potential in me and wanted him as his-”

“Hold it,” Lance said as he held up a hand as he raised an eyebrow. “A lot to process here. You used to work for a circus?”

“Only about a year, but while I didn’t care for being told to go through hoops I did enjoy the grand presentation of it all,” he said as he held out his chin in pride.

Allura blinked as she crossed her arms. “They..made you go through hoops?”

Did Coran use to work as a clown?

“Yes, or just try to repeat foolish phrases, which I refused. I did hold some pride,” Coran said as he shook his head. 

Shiro opened like a thought struck him, but then shut it as he held out his hand. “Coran..can we see this photo?”

“Why, certainly,” Coran said as he handed it over. “Although, keep in mind it’s not my best side.”

Allura frowned as Shiro held up the photo, but only became more confused. It was clearly a photo of her father in his youth, but there was no sign of Coran. The only other thing in the photo was a parrot that sat on Alfor’s shoulder.

Shiro frowned, Pidge tilted her head, as Hunk, Lance and Keith exchanged baffled expressions.

“Coran,” Keith said as he pointed. “You’re not in this.”

Coran huffed. “Of course I am,” he said as he tapped it. “I’m right there on Alfor’s shoulder.”

Allura stared as her eyes widened. No...did he mean….

“But...that’s just a parrot,” Hunk said slowly as sounded as if he came to the same conclusion.

“Well, of course,” Coran said as he sounded a bit annoyed. “I was just a regular parrot before I became Alfor’s familiar-”

“WHAT?!” cried everyone in unison.

“You..you were a familiar?!” Lance said as he tossed up his hands. “But we’ve never seen you shape shift!”

“Of course you haven’t! I completed my contract, became fully human but decided to stay by Alfor’s side as his assistant….” His words suddenly evaporated as he looked around the group and lowered his hand. “I..have told you all that I used to be a familiar, right?”

“No,” said Shiro with his arms crossed. “This is news to us.”

“And for me,” Allura said in a stunned tone.

Coran coughed. “What?! Allura, I know I have told you-”

“I sincerely doubt I would have forgotten that detail if you have,” Allura argued. “When did you tell me exactly?”

Coran raised a finger, but then shut his mouth as he lowered it. His face suddenly turned red as he gave a sheepish smile. “Oh dear...no, I suppose I haven’t. I believe Alfor always meant to tell you when you were at the right age, but then...forgot.”

“That’s a big thing to forget,” Keith remarked.

“I had been human years before Allura was even born,” Coran said as he shrugged. “It just slipped my mind.”

Allura sighed as she sat down and looked around. “This has been a...memorable day.”

Coran inched closer and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Are you alright? I never meant to spring it upon you like that.”

“It’s fine,” Allura said as she massaged her forehead. “It actually explained a fair number of things.”

Like why Coran was always insisted on feeding the birds at the park, or why he never discussed his family before meeting her father.

“I’ll be alright,” Allura said as she patted his hands. “It’s just a bit of a shock is all.”

Hunk drew closer and patted her shoulder. “Well, if you need something to laugh at, I could get more catnip-”

“Nope, no more catnip,” Shiro declared. “We are officially banning it.”

Coran coughed and scratched his chin. “Suppose it’s a bad time to tell you that I ended up picking a bit more of it due to a sale? I thought it might be useful.”

Allura covered her mouth and giggled. “At the very least, it’s useful for entertainment.”

Hunk and Coran joined in the giggles as Lance, Pidge, Keith sighed in unison and Shiro rubbed his eyes.

“Next time,” he declared, “I’m doing the shopping.”


End file.
